Trapped In The Basement
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Literati. What do you do on a boring Saturday Night? For Rory, it's cleaning out the basement. When Jess shows up, they somehow get locked in the basement. Will they finally realize their feelings for each other?


**Gilmore Girls Literati One-Shot**

-**A/N:** Okay, I'm bored and everyone was asking me to write another Gilmore Girls fic but I don't really have any ideas for a really long story so this is just a quick one-shot or a two-shot…or something like that. :) Okay I changed something; Lorelai and Rory have a basement in their house. I'm not sure if they do, I don't think that they do but in my story they have one. Oh yeah and this is set sometime in the 2nd season. Also Rory and Dean are not together at this point. Neither are Jess and Rory, yet…! Anyways Read and Review! Gracias!

-**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! But really, what is new… :D

**The Basement**

Rory sat in the kitchen trying to think of something to do on her Saturday night. She had absolutely nothing to do. Lorelai was working at the Inn and wouldn't be home until 11 or midnight. It was freezing outside, the middle of January so she wasn't going to go out for a walk. She put her hands down on the kitchen table and rested her head on them while she tried to think of something to do. Suddenly she had an idea. The basement hadn't been cleaned out in ages. Maybe she could go down there and clean it up.

She sat up, walked over the door to their little basement and opened it slowly. There was one little light that hung, flickering from the ceiling in the middle of the room. The basement was a little creepy at night but at this point Rory was desperate for something to do.

She walked inside and made sure to leave the door open. That was the bad part about their basement. For some strange reason the lock to the door would get stuck and there would be no way to get out unless someone opened it up from the kitchen. It had happened a couple times to Lorelai. Rory would get home from school and hear her mother pounding on the basement door. She chucked to herself as she remembered those times.

She looked around the small basement. There was an old sofa and a worn out chair. There was a couple of end tables and a broken TV set. There also was a box of random junk, most likely Lorelai's.

Rory found a working flashlight on one of the shelves and turned it on. She shined the lights beam on another set of shelves. She saw a plastic container filled with pop-tarts and other random items. Luke had made Lorelai and Rory pack that container a long time ago. The pop-tarts and everything in that container were probably old and moldy by now. She was going to start with that first.

Just as she was starting to open the box the doorbell rang. She assumed it was Lane so she ran to the top of the steps and yelled, "Come in!" loudly.

She heard the door open and close and someone walking into the house. "In the basement!" Rory called.

She started back down the steps when she was stopped by a man's voice. "Why are you in the basement?"

Rory stopped cold. Why was he at her house?

A figure appeared in the doorway of the basement and Rory smiled softly.

"What are you doing here Jess?" she asked.

Jess shrugged. "I was bored." he said.

Rory turned around and got back to her box.

"And you came here because…." she trailed off and waited for him to answer.

"Like I said, I was bored." he said.

She took the box off the shelf and sat it down on the ground. She looked up at the doorway. Jess was still standing at the top of the stairs.

"Well are you coming down or not?" she asked.

"Okay." he said. He started to walk down the stairs and then stopped and started to walk back up them.

"What are you—" Before she even got the sentence out he had went back up and slammed the door shut.

"JESS!" she screeched.

He jumped, alarmed at the highness of her shriek.

"What!?" he asked.

Rory jumped up and ran up the steps towards him. "You idiot!"

"What? What did I do?" he asked. A look of confusion spread across his face. She didn't blame him, she had never told him that if you shut the door it would lock and you would be stuck down there until someone came and let you out.

"The door locks from the inside! We're stuck!" Rory said. She slapped him upside the head.

Jess rubbed his head. "Jeez, thanks for warning me!" he said sarcastically.

"We're locked in this basement Jess. For at least 4 or 5 hours." she said.

"Just call someone." Jess said.

"I can't." Rory replied dumbly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"My cellphone is upstairs!" she yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me! You were the one that never told me about the door." Jess yelled back.

"You were the idiot that shut the door though!" she screeched back.

"Yeah but it you would have told me I never would have shut the door! It's not my fault!" he said.

Rory stormed back down the stairs and sat Indian style on the ground in front of the safety box.

"What?" he asked.

She didn't answer. She just stared at the ground.

"Fine, don't talk to me then." he said. He continued to walk down the rest of the stairs and sat down on the sofa. He made himself comfortable and pulled out a book and started to read.

Rory just sat on the floor giving him the silent treatment.

x**X**x

After a while Rory started to get really bored. She stood up and walked over to the sofa where Jess was still sitting. He was engrossed in his book. His brow was set with concentration as he read. Rory stood by him a moment to see if he would look up and acknowledge her but he didn't. He was just way too into his book, just like she always was.

She wanted a moment and then decided to make a move. She moved even closer to the couch. She sat down next to him and then he looked up at her. He stared at her with twinkling coffee-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said.

He nodded. "Me too."

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Oliver Twist." he said.

She smiled softly. "Will you read to me?" Rory asked shyly.

Jess nodded and relaxed a little more. "Sure. Just get comfortable." he said.

Rory grinned and snuggled up next to him on the couch. He wrapped one arm around her back and she snuggled into that perfect spot in between his shoulder's and chest. He flashed her a small smile and she grinned back. He opened up the book and began to read.

x**X**x

Rory was falling asleep as he read. He looked at her with love and adoration in his eyes, which Jess thought was a little crazy. But he was looking at Rory. The girl that he had secretly loved ever since….wait, he thought loved. He had never loved anyone before. Did he love Rory? He glanced at her sleeping soundly, cuddled up on him and he knew his answer already. He loved her more than anything or anyone in the world.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead and smoothed her hair with his hand. He watched her while she slept and took in every detail, ever line, everything about her. He couldn't help but think she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I love you Rory Gilmore." he whispered, he thought she was asleep; he thought she didn't hear him. But he thought wrong. She wasn't asleep, she was actually awake, and she did hear him. She smiled sleepily and fluttered her eyes open.

He started to panic, had she heard him? If she had would she say anything? What would she say? Would she repatriate his feelings?

She turned her head towards him and grinned from ear to ear. "I love you too Jess Mariano." she whispered back.

For the first time ever Jess Mariano grinned. Not just a small grin, a big full-fledged grin that only Rory Gilmore would ever see. He was still in such a shock that she loved him too that he never noticed her lips getting closer and closer to his own. Suddenly she was kissing him slowly but filled with much more passion that he ever thought possible. His breath caught. He couldn't believe that she was kissing him. Him, the bad boy of Stars Hallow and here was the town princess and she had kissed him. He smiled to himself and kissed her back with twice the passion and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

The next thing they knew they were laying sideways on the couch kissing each other fiercely and hungrily, filled with all the want and need that each of them had secretly wanted but had never told the other, but still filled with a great deal of passion.

The need to be even closer to each other was absolutely unbearable for them. Rory tugged his body to where he fell a little ungracefully down on top of her. Not to where he crushed her but having his weight on top of her gave Rory a tension she had never felt before, and she liked it.

After kissing for a long while like this they finally pulled away and Jess rested his forehead against Rory's and smiled at her. Rory smiled back. She slid her fingers under his shirt and stroked his back with her finger-tips. He moaned softly.

"Rory…" he moaned. "I love you…" he said softly.

"I love you too." she said.

"So are we—" he started but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Defiantly." she answered.

She kissed him again. Jess kissed her back. They were just getting into a very heated make-out session when they heard the door slam and Lorelai's voice traveled through the air, tearing them away from their happy moment.

Jess jumped off of Rory and got out his book. Rory jumped up and ran up the stairs towards the door and pounded on it.

"Mom!" Rory called. "We're locked in the basement! Let us out!" she cried out.

She heard shuffling footsteps and the door opened and it revealed Lorelai and stream of light coming from the kitchen.

"Who is '_we_'?" Lorelai asked.

"Me and Jess." Rory answered. Jess's head popped up from the couch and started to walk slowly up the stairs.

"You and Jess?" Lorelai raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to clean out the basement and then Jess came over and I just told him to come on down cause I was cleaning and then when he came down he shut the door cause he didn't know and then we got locked down in the basement and we fought cause I called him and idiot and then I got bored so I apologized and we read and then I fell asleep." Rory rambled. She looked up at her mother who was smirking.

"Okay, I'm not mad but just excuse me for being a little worried that my 17-year-old daughter was locked in a basement for a few house with a guy." she said. "No offense Jess." she laughed.

"No taken." Jess said.

"Well I think you should get back to the diner. Luke is looking for you." Lorelai said to Jess.

"Well I better get back before Luke calls the police. Although this isn't my fault. I was locked in a basement and couldn't get out. If he kills me I blame you." he said and pointed his finger at Rory.

Rory laughed. "Don't point fingers at me, you shut the door." she said. "And I'll walk you to the door." she said.

Jess and Rory walked towards the front door and walked out on the porch leaving Lorelai standing smiling at the new couple.

x**X**x

Rory opened the door and she and Jess stepped out onto the porch together. Rory softly shut the door and she and Jess stood on the porch for a couple of seconds just staring at their shoes.

"Well, uhmm I should get going." Jess said.

"Yeah I guess you should. We don't want Luke killing you." she said.

"Yeah…" he said softly.

He leaned down and placed what was supposed to be an innocent goodbye kiss but they both got a little carried away and it turned into about a 10 minute make-out session on Rory's front porch.

Finally Lorelai opened the door, not at all surprised to find her daughter and Jess sucking faces.

"Hey you." she said, tapping Jess's shoulder. "I would like my daughter back." she laughed.

Jess and Rory jumped apart.

"I—I…" Jess stuttered.

"It's fine. It's just you have had her all day and I have no doubt that you guys made-out in the basement while you were locked in the basement and there is much for to the story than what Rory is telling me and I will find out later but I am just saying…I am fine with you guys so don't act are scared and everything every time you see me. Mmkay?" Lorelai laughed.

Jess nodded and mumbled a goodbye before walking off into the night. Lorelai put her arm around her daughter who was beat red.

"Mmkay, we're getting pizza and plenty of chocolate chip cookie dough ice-cream and we are going to talk about you and your new boy-toy. I want details hun!" Lorelai smiled.

Rory smiled as she walked into the house. Lorelai stayed behind a moment and watched Jess's retreating figure walk back towards the diner. She smiled softly and then bounced back into the living room to order the pizza and get all the juicy details out of her daughter.


End file.
